


Aurora

by leogrl19



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: #PoorAloy, ...All right. ANGST and HUMOR, F/F, Humor, Never Have I Ever, Written a 'Five Times' Fic, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leogrl19/pseuds/leogrl19
Summary: Five Times Aloy tries to impress Vanasha(And, kinda FAILS. But then, kinda Doesn’t.)





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of these two Independent Women going about their lives, even after being together. Vanasha continuing to be epic royal spy and Aloy getting the Itch for Answers. They wouldn’t always be together, but would help each other/cross paths, when/where, they could — and that would work for them.
> 
> So, this is in that vein. Bit of a reunion after being apart~  
> PROMPTMASTER FLASH(Le Walker of Kite), has requested this be Humorous, and I will comply(Doesn’t mean I won’t have mah FUN)~ *Turns control switch to ‘Lighthearted’*  
> Gonna piggyback this and also say it’s her Anni present. One good turn deserves another. ;)

* * *

 

( **Hunt** )

 

She was going to impress her.

( **Would**.)

 _Definitely_.

It had been: Months; since they saw each other, last. Months; since the other had one of her longer missions, infiltrating various factions to keep tabs on remaining Eclipse; halting, any hint, of potential uprising.

(Longer)since she made her Choice. Decided to follow;

Since, they became—Them

(Separate; yet whole).

Despite that. The woman still seemed to view her as “little”. And the gap, between them, felt—wide—as ever.

Aloy secures, the last piece of her armor, with a determined knot; mouth a sharp, grim line.

So — she’d **Prove** herself.

…Had. Already forfeited, the first opportunity.

(In her Defense:)Waking up, earlier, wasn't an option. Has never _known_ a time, Vanasha, rose, _after_.

(Wonders. If the woman even _Sleeps_ …

Sneaks off; to apply that Carja face powder)

There, no way— _Anyone_ , could look, so _Incredible_ , right at the point of waking….

( _Focus_.)

But now, they were, both, _up_ —

“I’ll hunt.” Rises to stop her. Catching: the bow, in the other’s grasp; the confident— _pace_ ; toward the mouth of the cavern they’d used for shelter.

“Or,” A brow, arched, her way. “I could, little huntress. Seeing as one of our weapons, is actually in hand.” Vanasha pauses—eyes her curiously. “Correct me, if I’m wrong—and, then: Don’t; because I’m _never_ wrong,”

“Right.”

“—But, didn’t you, _just_ , secure our food, the other night?”

Winces. “I—don’t mind it.” (Can’t help the raw— _shift_ ; from nerves); “Being. That person.” ( _Swallows_.)It feels like _Too_ _Much_ ; like giving, something — _away_ ….

Moves to grab her bow.

(…Grimaces. When realizing, she may not have thought things **_through_** )

 _Turns_ : “But. You should come with me.”

Brown eyes, stay where they are; locked(And — she, has to _glance_ _away_ ; so the other doesn’t _Uncover it_ ).

“I. Should come with you.” Offered back: Slow. A smile, now( _Damn_.). “Does, the mighty Aloy, need someone, to hold her quiver?” A finger, curved, to her cheek. “Well. Now, I’ll have to rethink, your epithet…”

 _Snorts_. (Because it’s what she **Wants** — but not like _This_.) “I can hunt, alone, fine, thanks. Just,” her gaze falls to blinking embers. “You never know, right?” Mumbles( _Jitters_ ). “Safety in numbers.”

The smile— _Blooms_ —close to _Unbearable_ ; at the edge of her peripherals. “Hnn. Gathering, then.” ( _Exhales_.) “Before we made camp, I spotted several, _delectable_ looking, berry bushes at the top of this cliff.” Scrutinizing Eyes. “How very promising, it looked…”

(“ _Cliff_ ”.) “…So. I’ll do that, too.” Palms; the rope at her waist. Grabs: a knife, instead. “Both — after hunting.”

A Look.

 _Shift_. “I’m,” _focuses_ on binding the sheath to her belt; “good at picking things.”

(— _Since_. Picking berries, **wasn’t** a repressed childhood trauma, buried, deep, in the recesses of mind and heart—when she **_Just_ _wanted to be_** : ** _FRIENDLY_** )

Aloy clears her throat.

(May or may not have muttered, aloud…).

The other’s head, _tilts_. “And. I’ll…?”

“Stay vigilant.” Nods. Resolutely.

“While you do the job, of two — and, inevitably, take twice as long?”

“…Sure.”

“Mm.” Vanasha turns; tugging an arrow, free, and nocking it, smoothly. Departing: As she’d meant, before. “Make sure to get the black-violet ones. Simply _delightful_ ….”

 

* * *

 

( **Rappel** )

 

This time—for **Certain**.

Spotted: the other woman, afar off, a rabbit, plump and tied; draped, over a shoulder. Branches, of various lengths; for roasting.

Returning to their camp site, in order to prep it.

 _Double-checks_ ; her rope(the swelled pouch at her hip)—the knot to the hook at its end. Presses a foot; to a sturdy, crooked trunk—

Spins and _Leaps_ ; off the edge of the cliff, when the Sight would be in Full view.

( _Chuckles manically_ : From the _Rush_ — the _whipping_ _winds_ ; the _lurch_ of her stomach; the:

_weightlessness_

That never gets _Old_ )

 _Twists_ ;

her body — mid-air; and _hurls_ , the barbed hook in the direction of her anchor.

(Gauges distance)Lands: **solidly**. On rock and tufts of grass; face, nonchalant, just as the other approaches. “Oh. Hey.” A sharp tug. Gathers the rope; tosses back, a few strands of hair. “Didn’t see you there.”

Vanasha stares; expression unknowable. “…You do realize, how completely unnecessary and senselessly reckless, that little stunt of yours, is; don’t you?” Aloy blinks. “That — and this is mere speculation, on my part — securing your rope, _before_ jumping, may, potentially, be a good idea? Beyond: ‘Let’s leap, and hope for the best’!”

(…Not. How she pictured it. In her head.) “I don’t miss.”

“And, if you do?”

“I don’t.”

(Something. Close to a frown)Smiling lips. “I _see_.” The other, pauses, knowingly. “You. Like the thrill.”

“‘The—’” _Scoffs_. “That has nothing to do with it.”

Lidded eyes. “Are you excited?”

( _Heat_.) “W-What? O-Of course not.”

“So.” (And, suddenly—there is no space between them)Vanasha slinks close. Free hand, canvasing her torso( _Curses_ ; wearing her Carja armor); trailing; the hem of her pants. “If I dipped, a finger, beneath these layers…”

“I-I’ve! Gathered the berries!”

(All but — _Leaps_ _Away_ )

Unravels: the tie and thrusts the pouch— _forward_. Into the other’s grasp.

“You’ve.” Vanasha eyes the weight in her palm. “Picked quite a few.”

“Yeah.” (Lengthens: _Breaths_.) “The black-violet ones.”

“Little huntress. You’ve packed them so densely, more than a few, burst. And the impact from your landing, didn’t help.” Curled lips. Peers: at the speckled, dark stains, permeating the pouch’s skin. “What will we do, with so many, half-squished, berries?”

“Ah. Well.” Scratches the corner of a brow. “They keep for a few days — they’ll… Make a good snack?”

Vanasha smirks. Takes one, to pop into her mouth; hands the pouch back, and walks past. “I’ll let you know when the rabbit’s done.”

Aloy nods. ( _Kicks a rock_ in **_Frustration_** ).

 

* * *

 

( **Tale** )

 

Aloy brings the succulent rabbit meat(drizzled in the juice of smushed blackberries)to her lips: 

Chews;

(… _Grudgingly admits_ ; how _Delicious_ _it_ _is_ , with her blunder; and the various spices the other keeps on her person — when she’s supposed to be impressing **Her** ).

Swallows.

— _Smirks_. “Did I ever tell you about the time, a friend and I, brought down this infamous Thunderjaw—”

“‘Redmaw’?” Vanasha cleans a finger with her tongue. “Talanah told me the whole thing.” _Laughs_ : When she— _Gapes_. “Did you think you were the only one, who had friends? I know everyone there is _to_ know, in Meridian.” Smiles and discards a bone. “Talanah and I, go way back. She helped me with a job, in the Hunters Lodge; when I needed to know what the Carjan nobility were up to, after Avad rose to power.”

…Feels. Her eye— _twitch_. “ _You have_ _got_ _to be kidding me_.”

( _Angrily_ )Takes another bite.

 

* * *

 

( **Workout** )

 

“I’m—going to exercise, a bit.” Revolves a shoulder and cranes her neck. “Work off some of that meal.”

Vanasha nods, distantly; occupied in her task of cleaning up, what remained.

(Had offered to help — and the woman just shooed her off.

—Can’t. Help feeling; a bit **Despondent** about that….)

Strips. The few thin layers of plate, fabric, and metal armor; belt and headdress… Until she's down to loose silk, top and bottom. Lowers; to hands and knees, against the cool, uneven stone of the cavern.

Figures: _Training_ —

( **Foolproof**.)

Instinctive. Something that comes as easy to her as _Breathing_.

Balances on stiff toes and the flat of her hands — _Surges_ : _Up_

— _Tucks_ ; an arm across her back. Lowers her body, with the other.

 _Looses_. A tight, stream of air— _controlled_ ; from her nose, as she rises back

 _Up_.

 _Down_.

Pushes herself — harder — **Harder** ; _Faster_ … Working up a sweat.

Glances up to see the other

—Isn’t watching.

(Nearly, collapses to the ground;

 _Grumbles_ ; between clenched teeth….)

Rocks, back, into a position on her knees. “Hey. Uhm.” ( _Pants_ )Sits. Follows the woman with her eyes. “Mind holding my feet?”

Can do sit-ups, without a partner(Would be Useless if she **Couldn’t** ; as often as she’s alone).

Feels: This will be more Impressive.

(— _Force_. The other to _Watch_.)

Doesn't _slack_ , in her training; but even her own abdominals aren't nearly as:

… _Defined_ …

( **Focus**.)

Vanasha smiles; from over a disassembled campfire. “Because you asked so _nicely_ …”

Aloy grins(because—Finally: It feels like something’s going _Right_ ); lowers her back to stone, when the other kneels and applies **weight**.

Falls: into an easy Rhythm. ( _Rising_ ; _Falling_ — as fluidly and gracefully, as she knows how)

Catches: The other, _Staring_

…Not in the way she hoped.

(Keeps; her arms, flexed and parallel.) “…What?”

“ _Adorable_.” A broad smile. “Little huntress.”

 _Grunts_. Pulls up, to her thighs—and drops, once more.

Vanasha hums. “You don’t think so? With your face, puckered, in concentration. Those freckles, _flushed_ ; and on full display;” the Smile, only _tugs_ , _wider_ …. “That, fire-hair, _clinging_ , to skin…”

 _Down_.

(…‘ _Puckered_ ’?)

 _Up_.

“That’s a _nice_ form, Aloy.” Words: _Slow_ and **_Sweet_**. “I like the way you _sweat_ …”

(Feels, _roiling_ **Heat** , _arc_ , in a dizzying _rush_ ) _Crashes_ ; to stone.

Can’t complete another set.

“ _Vanasha_ …” covers her face, with an arm.

“Hmm? Done, already?” The woman chuckles; low. Loosens: the grip, on her feet. “Then, we should head out. Before, the Sun, stretches, any higher, in the sky.”

Leaves her — with a wink.

Aloy— _forces_ : A sharp _breath_. From parted lips:

…Grudgingly mumbles her assent.

 

* * *

 

( **Mounts** )

 

Aloy grips, her spear in hand, _tight_ (Always: Amazed; how it’s just— _There_ —when she needs it.) “The place we’re headed to,” leaves it; intentionally vague. “It’s more than a few days journey, away. It’ll be faster if we used mounts.”

(Has: Already, employed machines, with the other before—

Never showed — _How_ )

Doesn’t think, she’ll ever **Forget** : The Impressed _roll_ of air; the Affected _hike_ of a brow;

the _Fascination_ …

When she brought, the other woman, her first tamed Strider, to ride on.

Takes Vanasha’s hand(Won’t fall into the **Trap** of — _Asking_ ), and nods her head, forward; a pair of Broadheads, in the distance. Leads, careful and silent; until they’re surrounded by tall grasses.

Releases: Her hand. Crouches; low. (Matches the _pace_ )When one of the Broadheads, trails off… Soundlessly stalks; to a sinewy flank

— _Thrusts_ ; the end of her spear. Shifting the override mechanism, and noting the vibrant, swirling streams from the device; steadily overtake the machine’s.

Repeating the process(Using the first as a decoy) — until both lights are a Passive Blue.

Returns: to crimson grasses; grin tugging her lips. “So? What did you think?”

“Hm?” Glances; as if returning from deep thought. A flicked shoulder. “I must have missed it. I was looking toward the others, and couldn’t help, thinking of names.” ( **Feels**. The spear in her hand — _tremble_ ). “It feels… strange, without them. Don’t you think?” Vanasha places a finger to her chin. “How do you feel about… ‘Billy’?” A brow, crooked for appraisal. “‘Heph’?”

“…‘Billy’ and ‘Heph’…?”

“Heph is cute. Little huntress.”

(Feels: an inexplicable _Twinge_ of **Rage** ) “…All right.”

“Unless. You prefer me riding: ‘little Uthid’?”

(Has to **stop** , the rabid  _grinding_ of _teeth_.) “‘Billy’ and ‘Heph’, it is, then.”

 

* * *

Gives Up.

Sits atop her Broadhead(‘ _Billy_ ’) and Pouts, while riding ahead.

Because this is Stupid.

(Everything’s _Stupid_.)

"Ok—” Vanasha pulls in from behind(With. ‘Heph’). “What is this?” Aloy stares forward — avoids; the probing, narrowed eyes, catching shimmering light. “You've been acting this way, the entire day.”

“Acting like what?” Mutters.

“Like a spoiled fledgling, desperate to be sponsored.”

( _Balks_. At that.)Wrenches her jaw; _tight_ , with heavy knit brows.

“Aloy.”

Guides: The machine, in lockstep, with her own.

(Thinks. It isn’t **Fair**

How she renders her — so _Helpless_ …

With her **own** _Name_.)

Vanasha—reaches; a hand, to her Broadhead’s horn; stopping _Both_ —leading, hers, in front;

Stares: “Why are you _trying_?”

(— _Exhales_.)Considers; skirting the words; denying them—avoiding **This**

and _Running Away_

“You’re…” Stops( _struggles_ ). As the machine, _chuffs_ , beneath her. “You’re so bright.” Looks; to the ground. “So far above me.” _Grimaces_ (At her own: Inadequacy). “I always feel, like I’m running, full speed; just to catch you.”

Like chasing after the _Sun_.

(—And that’s _New_ — that **_Wanting_** ; Constant and Unrelenting…

Measuring every _Inch_ ; against herself.)

Anything to **_Keep_** **Her**.

—is: _Dragged_ _In_.

 _Kissed_. Sweetly.

 _Pushed_ away. "You're an idiot."

"Uh…"

“Also: Ridiculous."

"…Is that — ‘Better’?”

Vanasha smiles(And like—Always: its _Dazzling_ ; makes. Her chest feels, too _Full with it_ …). “And, I like that most about you." Teases: the collar at her neck. “Well. That; and your horrendously ill-timed sarcasm.” (…Frowns.) “See?” Taps. A finger; against her bottom lip. “It’s all. About. The _timing_ …”

Pulls her: In. _Again_.

(And she — _Lets her_.)

Doesn’t know what to **Do** with it.

(Doesn’t want to resist….)

“When will you realize;” _breathed_ ; against her skin. “That, you’ve already won?”

(There. The tinniest quake…)

Doesn’t know, if it’s the earth beneath them— or

( **Her**.)

—But: Something — _Moved_.

“Maybe.” (Can’t. Meet those eyes.) “I never will.”

“Simple enough.” And that smile is — _Undeterred_. “I don’t mind, proving it to you.”

( **Feels** :

Another— _Shift_.)

Locks gazes; with all her Strength of Will. “I. Missed you.”

( _Truth_.)

Feeling the other’s presence, throughout Months; in subtle ways — like guards sent to help; or a cache, tucked, with just the right supplies

(—Not _Enough_ )

Vanasha chuckles. “Here’s another secret:”

Spreads; thumbs, across both cheekbones;

Takes her lips—with a _Thirst_ ; that leaves her weak and _Senseless_ …

 **Tastes** ( _Desperately_ ; In Return):

Achievement.

( _Savored_. Discovery…)

—‘ _Won_ ’.


End file.
